


Waking the Demon

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: A smile a day keeps the demons at bay… Right?





	Waking the Demon

“Her,” he spoke, his raspy voice chiming heavily through the embodiment of the spacious room.

“Any reason, sir?” He asked. “She’s alive, she’s not a lifeless-”

“Befriend her, Dean Winchester,” the higher power eyed Dean, even though he was considerably shorter than him. “You’ll learn soon enough why I have sent you on this task.”

“Why me?” He cried out. “I’m not a watcher, like Abaddon.”

“I said,” the man spoke, never looking up from the globe in front of the pair of them. “What I said, Dean.”

He huffed out an impatient breath, his wings unfolding behind him. He flapped them for a moment before glancing back at his higher power. “What other information can you give me?”

The higher demon handed him a few vials silently, still never making eye contact with him, which infuriated Dean to no end. Usually he didn’t get annoyed when he was sent to collect human souls on earth. But this time, he wasn’t sent to collect a soul, he was sent to watch over a human, for reasons he had not known at the moment.

“What is her name?” He swallowed down the insult that was bubbling in the back of his throat.

“Y/N Y/L/N.” He stated the name as though he had pulled it from his teeth, a meal from this morning’s breakfast.

“Why do you sound so disdainful if you want me to collect her soul?” He asked, knowing this was the last straw, as his high power finally snapped his gaze away from the globe and glared at him.

“Stop asking questions, Dean Winchester.”

Dean refrained from rolling his eyes in annoyance before gripping the vials of memories tightly in his hands and ascending into the air, feeling relief as he flew farther away from his higher power, Crowley. He tried thinking of all the possibilities of why he was sent on this deal. As he’s stated before, he wasn’t a protector, he wasn’t a watcher. The only times he had ever set foot on earth was to collect an unholy soul.

So why had Crowley sent him to protect someone? Shouldn’t angels be doing that? He sighed as his feet finally landed on a grassy surface. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed his sudden appearance. Luckily, he was in the all clear. He seemed to be in a park with a large pond mere yards away from him. It wasn’t too occupied, a family gathering a bit away, children playing to his left.

He scanned the area, looking for the female he was assigned to protect. He chuckled to himself darkly as his fingers curled around the vials containing the memories he had long since forgotten when he was a human being walking among these creatures as well.

He popped the cork off, tossing it onto the ground and chugged the three vials before tossing them onto the ground as well. He started walking around, feeling a little Topsy-turfy as he wasn’t quite used to walking among such a soft surface. Once he had accustomed himself to walking like a human being once again, he walked to the water’s edge, which was gated off.  _Probably so some poor bastard child couldn’t fall in._ He thought to himself as he leaned against the metal bars, watching his reflection in the water for a long moment before a laughter caught his attention.

He glanced up, watching as a pair of children ran around, playing some sort of human game that Dean couldn’t understand, or remember. He watched them for a long moment, nearly smirking as he watched as the young boy had pushed the female onto the ground before pointing and laughing at her with glee.

“Kids, they’re odd creatures, aren’t they?” A voice made him swing around, standing in defense for a moment before he recognized his angel friend, Castiel, in his human vessel, Jimmy Novak. “I must say, I’ve always wondered what is was like to be a human child, you know?”  
“It’s not as pleasing as you’d think, Cas,” Dean answered, relaxing his muscles.

“I’ve heard wind of your new assignment, Dean Winchester.” Castiel spoke, his voice eerily calm. But Dean had known Castiel for centuries now. He’d long grown used to his vessel’s deep, monotonous voice. He’d grown somewhat attached to the angel, as ironic as that had sounded to a human’s ear.

A demon and an angel, friends, and not actually despising each other? Ha. It sounded like a sappy sitcom on Saturday night television.

“I wouldn’t put it past you, Cas,” he scoffed.

“I won’t stop you, Dean,” Castiel blinked for a long moment, almost owlish in a way. “It’s your assignment, you’ll do the world a favor in this task, if you ask me.”

Dean threw him a scrutinizing look. “Since when are you not going to fight with me on this?” He asked. “Normally, you’d fight tooth and nail to save a human’s soul, claiming they belonged behind the pearly white gates upstairs.”

Castiel remained silent for a long moment, causing Dean to stare out into the pond once again, waiting for a response from his angelic companion. But it never came.

“I shall see you once again soon, Dean Samuel Winchester.” That was Castiel’s way of bidding goodbye. Dean hated it, the formal use for his name, his human name. He’d only ever allowed Castiel to use it as such, however. Not even Crowley called him by his third name the way he allowed Castiel to do.

Dean sighed and pushed himself away from the gate before turning around and nearly knocking himself into a woman that was strolling by. “‘Excuse-” the minute he looked at her, Dean knew she was the one he was sent to look after. He nearly chuckled again at the thought.  _He was a demon. What the hell was he protecting, or watching over her for?_

“No, no,” she giggled, wiping at her arm where Dean had accidentally elbowed. “It’s okay. I was in your way, after all.”

“Dean,” he introduced, not really knowing what else to do or how to get in this woman’s life. “My name is Dean.”

She smiled and went along her way, never introducing herself to him. But she hadn’t needed to; he’d already known her name. Dean watched her for a long moment, observing as she walked over to a bench and sat down, pulling out a cell phone and texting on it, a lighthearted smile curling her lips. Moments later, a man came over and sat next to her, causing alarm to arise in Dean, only for him to realize the man was her boyfriend as he kissed the top of her head and she had leaned into the touch.  _How the fuck am I supposed to protect her when her boyfriend is in the goddamned way?_

 _Relax, pet_ , Crowley’s calm demeanor came to the front of his mind.  _Just give her time. He won’t be staying too long. On your left there’s a leash on the ground. Grab it._ Dean looked and was only mildly surprised that there was a black leash lying in the grass by his feet. He bent low and picked it off the ground. He knew what he had to do.

He watched as the woman’s boyfriend stood up and walked away from her, phone in his hand. He counted to ten before he jogged over to her, fake panic written all across his face. “‘Excuse me?” he spoke, visibly swallowing to keep up the act. “I lost my dog, and he hasn’t come back in over an hour. Can you please help me look for him?”

Her eyes grew wide as she stood up. “Oh, my god!”

“Please?” He begged, knowing that there would be a dog somewhere in the park waiting for him, all the help from his higher power.

“Yes, anything,” she stood up and walked beside him, asking what breed of dog they were looking for and what the dog’s name had been.

He’d informed her of the breed, all the while thinking of the mission ahead of him.  _Why was he sent to protect her? What did she do to deserve such a protection from a creature as myself? Am I merely awaiting her death? Was I sent to collect her soul the moment she died? What was wrong with this situation?_

Only moments later, they located the dog, sitting happily on the other side of the large pond. Dean happily leashed the dog, immediately recognizing it as Crowley’s hell hound, Juliet, though on earthly grounds, she was portrayed as a large rottweiler.

“There you are, girl,” Dean patted the dog gently, scratching behind her ears for a moment before glancing up at Y/N. She was standing there, watching the exchange between human and dog, soft smile on her face.

“She’s a beautiful dog, Dean,” she smiled as he looked up at her.

“Would you accompany me on a walk to get some ice cream?”

“I have a boyfriend,” she nibbled on her bottom lip slightly. “I don’t think he’d enjoy me accompanying another man.”

“It’s only ice cream,” he chuckled. “I’m not planning on bedding you.”

She nodded after a moment of thought, walking besides him to get the ice cream.

 _I see your plan is working, Dean. Keep up the good work._ He smiled as the appraisal from Crowley entered his mind.

“How long have you and your boyfriend been together?” Dean hardly missed the subtle flinch from her as they stepped up to the ice cream cart along the sidewalk of the park.

“About a year or so,” she answered, trying her damnedest to smile, but Dean knew it was forced.

“You love him?” He asked as casually as he possibly could after he requested two soft cones.

She nodded, but once again, he noticed the subtle twitch her her fingers on her right hand.

“Can I keep you for the day?” At least, Juliet, started barking like mad, wagging her tail in glee.

“I’d love to,” she shook her head nearly frantic, looking out from the corner of her eye. “But I can’t. Thank you, for the ice cream, Dean.” He smiled at her, feeling annoyed.  _How am I supposed to protect her? Damn it._

“Can I at least give you my number?” He chuckled as Juliet pulled on the leash, trying to grab her attention for a petting session. “Juliet seems to like you quite a bit and I’m sure she’d love it if you came on a walk with us one day.”

She sighed, but handed her phone over anyway, all the while, looking over her shoulder. Dean put his number in the phone and promptly handed it back to her, smile plastered on his face. He’d wanted to keep her in his sights. But he knew he wouldn’t get anywhere with her today. She was too jittery and anxious about something, something Dean couldn’t quite place. And he’d figured it had something to do with the boyfriend, but he couldn’t be too sure.

So he let her walk away, all the while, Juliet was hopping up and down, pulling at the leash, trying to coax her into coming back for petting. But she didn’t. She walked out of the park and disappeared from view in a mass of pedestrians.

 _Fuck,_ he swore at himself.  _What the fuck am I do to now?_


End file.
